1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for assisting the generation of a search formula used for retrieval when retrieval processing is carried out with respect to a structured document in a structured document processing apparatus for processing a structured document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional structured document processing apparatuses include those which are capable of effecting retrieval by giving as a search condition a pattern containing information on the context, i.e., the hierarchical structure, of a structured document. In addition, apparatuses for assisting the generation of a search formula have also been developed. By using such an apparatus, the user is capable of inputting and revising a search condition by inputting a conditional formula through graphical representation and by editing the same. With the conventional structured document processing apparatuses, however, the user himself must conceive the search condition from the outset and input the same. For that reason, the user must accurately know in advance how the internal structure of the structured document is represented.
With the conventional apparatuses for assisting the generation of a search formula through graphical representation, since the internal structure of the structured document is represented in a form capable of being recognized by input devices, so as to enable users who do not possess accurate knowledge about grammar to prepare a grammatically correct formula. With such apparatuses, however, the users are still required to have accurate knowledge about the representation of the internal structure of the structured document.
Furthermore, the conventional apparatuses for processing a structured document do not assist the preparation of a formula having a correct meaning. For this reason, even though retrieval is a very useful function, retrieval has not become a function which can be used easily by not only skilled users but also general users.